


A walk in the park.

by Krisis_Calibrinly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisis_Calibrinly/pseuds/Krisis_Calibrinly





	A walk in the park.

           "Maybe the city was a bad choice after all."I mumbled to myself. The sounds around me obstructed my view.I wasn't born blind but after a car accident,well you can figure out the rest.I stop for a second taking in all the sounds.Cars beeping,people chatting on their phones and my seeing eye dog Mimi panting.I gently pull on her harness calling out to her she sits.I take in a breath of air the carbon from the cars invading my lungs.I wave my hand out hoping for a taxi.I hear the breaks of a car stopping.

"You need a lift."A man called out to me I nod. I step forward but someone collides with me causing me to fall and drop Mimi's harness but she is a good dog.She brushes up against me nudging my face her way of seeing if I was okay.I reassured her.

"Oh my,you okay miss."The man from the car asked.

"Yes it happens more often then you think."I feel a warm hand grab mine and gently pull me up.The sound of horns honking in the distant couldn't muffle the sound of my heart slamming against my ribcage.I politely pull my hand away dusting myself off and reaching for Mimi.I whistle as reach out in front of me.The same warm hands guide me to her.

"Thanks"I say quietly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So where do you need to go."The man asked kindly as he helped me and Mimi to the taxi.

"I'm new here so I guess where ever there is a park?"the sentence turn in to a unintentional question.

"Hmm I know of a perfect park I has a great ve-"His sentence stops short.  
I chuckled "I can still see with my nose and my ears."There was a short moment of silence. "I am Kris by the way."The man said breaking the awkward silence.

"Lily."I answered back.

"Well then Lily how about I take you around that park I mentioned and enjoy it with you."He spoke so genuine and you could almost hear him smiling.

"Sure but you might get bored I tend to walk very slow."I smiled leaning down to Mimi

"No problem you were my last customer anyway."  
       
        The drive there was nice we exchanged stories and spoke about where we use to live Kris lived in Oregon before his parent moved up here because of a job transfer."I have to first drop off the taxi but I will be back."

I nodded as I walked away holding Mimi's harness tight.It was different there the noise was more of children laughing and sometimes the sound of food vendors.Suddenly all sounds faded and the gentle sound of a guitar started to play.I followed the music ending up near a fountain I assume by the sounds of water as well as the guitar.The person played a song I knew but it was just instrumental so I did something I don't usually do.I sang along with it.Foot steps around me got louder and closer but Mimi kept calm so that assured me I was safe.when the song ended the sound of applause erupted all around me and the sound of change dropping into a felt case.I was smiling like a goofball but it was a ton of fun.  
           
       

  "That was amazing."Kris said from behind me.I jumped slightly Mimi sat near me.

"Hey Lily you want to go get some coffee some time?"you could hear the awkwardness in his voice it was kind of cute.

"Sorry no."I answered swiftly but not trying  to sound rude.

"Oh okay no problem I mean we did just meet and well you don't even know what I look like."

"Wait"I interrupted him "I meant to say sorry no, I dislike coffee but I love tea and it just so happens I'm free right now."I giggled reaching out for mimi's harness

"Well okay then Shall we."His warm hands grabbed mine and placed them at  the crook of his arm we walked like that side by side the whole way.The sounds of the park was muffled by the sound of the beating heart.


End file.
